Shaman king: Phantom stars
by MatteusRanmyaku
Summary: A comet comes crashing across the sky, meaning the start of something great. Matteus Ranmyaku is a shaman, the link between the material and the spiritual. He prefers playing games over training, but will soon learn that he is a part of the biggest game yet. The wheel of fate is turning. (This is rated M due to violence and mild sexual themes. No actual sex though)
1. Prologue: The boy that cries to the dead

**Writer: Yo, im just here to welcome you to my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy. **

**This story will have a fair share of OCs, but the original characters will also appear, having pretty much the same roles as in the manga. There are also some new antagonists placed in here. And make note, this is based of the manga and will not have the disapointing ending of the anime.**

* * *

The wandering souls of the dead,

the spirits who dwell in the forests,

and the gods and the buddhas…

there exist people who can freely intermingle with these,

and use their power in this world.

These people…

are called Shamans.

**Prologue: The boy that cries to the dead.**

"Why do they hate me…?" "Why am i like this…?" "Why am i different?" These were the thoughts that often passed through the head of the 6 year old boy, Matteus Ranmyaku. "Blessed by gods…? Yeah right…" Today was especially bad as he had been to his first day of school. He had been beaten up. "This is more like a curse"

The kid was still bleeding as he stepped into the garden. His maid, a young girl with green hair, quickly came running up to him. "Master, what have you done now?!", the girl said. "Ciel… It is nothing…I just…fell…I fell down some stairs…". Ciel sighed and took his hand. "Master, you got to be more careful. I doubt you are telling the truth, but we'll leave that for later. For now we just have to get you to my mom. She will fix you up in seconds." "There is no need. It'll heal itself. I…i just want to be alone…", Matteus responded. "No, we are going to get you some band aids and some ice for that", she said, while pointing at a deep cut on his forehead. "Let's hope it doesn't leave a scar". Matteus didn't respond, and just followed her.

As they walked through the mansion, the rooms and halls looked just as big and dark as usual. Matt hated it. He wished he lived in a normal home. He wished Ciel were his sister, not his servant. And he wished that he were normal. They opened the door and entered a bedroom. The room was not as big as the other rooms in the mansion. "Mom, can you help us, the master has hurt himself again", Ciel said with a playful tune. The woman sitting on the bed quickly stood up and curtsied to Matteus as he walked in. "Young master, how did that happen?" "I… fell down some stairs…" He was able to mutter. "How did that happen? Never mind. I'll just get some ice. Ciel go get the med kit". Ciel and her mother both left the room. Leaving Matteus alone. "...Finally alone…For now…"

The minutes of waiting went by and the servants returned, taking care of his wounds. "You can go out now if you want", Ciel's mother said with a smile. Matteus smiled and nodded before ran off. "Watch over him. Will you", the mother said to her daughter before she sat back down on the bed. "I used some furyoku, but that doesn't mean that he is completely fine yet. And there is no need to tell him about it. He doesn't know that we are like this as well." Ciel nodded and walked out after her young master. " I understand."

Matteus ran, he ran straight out of the mansion and into the garden behind it. The grass was greener than elsewhere and the flowers were bigger and more beautiful. Was this part of the blessing he wondered. He picked a flower, a red rose, and walk over to the big tree in the corner. By the tree stood a grave. On it written "Naomi Ranmyaku" in beautifully carved letters. Matteus placed the rose infront of the grave and said. "Hello…mom…" Sitting there he was unable to hold back his tear. He missed her. He missed her more than anything. And would give anything to see her again.

The mansion and its garden laid by the foot of a mountain. At the top of the mountain laid a shrine. Inside that shrine an old man was preaching to green haired butler, Ciel's brother Terrer. "The time has come. You've been my student since you were his age, 9 years ago. Now I ask that you send him to me, and start training your sister. You must all be ready when the two stars appears." Terrer bowed and answered, "Yes my lord. I will do my best. May I ask what these stars is supposed to mean?" The old man smiles and said "Yes, every 500 hundred years…"

"Im a freak…Aren't i?" Matteus had noticed Ciel. Ciel smiled and answered, "A freak? No, you are special. But special is not bad". She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Special is a good thing. And anyone that says something else, is nothing but fools." A faint blush appeared on Matteus face. "C-ciel… thank you…Can I tell you a secret?" Ciel nodded and Matteus continued, "I can see ghosts…" Ciel smiled sadly and said, "I know…Me too…"

Matteus looked shocked, but was able to mutter, "Wh-why…can't I see my mother…or…my father…Do grandpa know?" Ciel tried to answer, but she was interrupted by Matteus' words "I remember when I were younger. Grandpa told me that there are special people like me…We are blessed by god… We…the ones who can see ghosts and spirits…We are shamans…Ciel." He hugged her tightly. "If I am blessed…why do people hate me? Why do they beat me up? Because im different?" "Because they know. They know that you are stronger than ordinary people", she said, patting his back.

"I hate everyone. I hate my grandfather…I hate the people at school…I hate everyone…except for you and your family" Ciel looked saddened. "Don't say that. Terrer told me that a shaman is supposed to bring balance and peace. If you are filled with hate, then that will be impossible to achieve." "Why haven't you ever told me…that you were like this?", Matteus asked, his eyes filled with questioning. "I…I couldn't…I wa-"

She was interrupted by Terrer coming running over to them shouting. "Young master! Young master, your grandfather wishes to speak with you." Both Matteus and Ciel was surprised by this, but Matteus was able to mutter "M-my grandfather…wishes to speak to me? Really?" He was scared. What if his grandfather had found out about school? This could be bad. "You will be pleasantly surprised". Terrer said with a smile on his face. The smile somehow made Matteus sure, sure that he would regret not coming with him.

* * *

**Writer: So what did you think?  
****Terrer: There was a few of things that wasn't explained.  
****Writer: I know. It will be explained later. I hope... I'll do my best.  
Terrer: Also so the people reading knows. My mother is named Belle, meaning beautiful. And our last name is Verte, meaning Green.  
Writer: It's French.**


	2. Chapter 1: The final day

**Writer: So here it is. The first chapter, well it's kinda the second, but chose to count it this way. Sorry it took so long since the last chapter, things happened. My grandma died and some other stuff. I've been in deep depression and even been close to becoming a ghost. Im a little better, though today i felt bad again... Please enjoy the story nonetheless.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The final day**

"…Why did I have to miss the buss today of all days?" The young boy sighed as he was walking home; he was around 16 years old and wore a school uniform colored dark green and blue. His hair was black as the night and his right eye shined with a deep green color. Hidden behind his hair was an eye patch concealing his left eye. "And on top of everything I have to go all the way up there…Damnit" He kicked a piece of a rock, sending it into a trashcan. A small dent was left in it. "I hope the news didn't reach home before me…I'll be yelled at for sure…" He was thinking back, remembering the fight he had had earlier that day.

Some bullies had walked up to him and started taunting and hitting him. When he had fought back, one of them pulled a knife. He shouldn't have done that. In seconds the kid had sent all the bullies into the ground, he was smiling and laughing. One of the bullies, the one with the knife, had a deep cut in his arm and was quickly taken to the hospital. The kid was barely able to wash the blood of his knuckles before he was taken to the principal's office. No one answered the phone home so the kid had to sit in the office the whole day.

He hoped that they would give up and don't call again, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Even though this was his last day they would still cause some final trouble for him. He hated school, the teachers, the principal and all the other students. There was not a single person there that treated him like a normal person. In their eyes he was just a freak, a freak from a good family, but still a freak nonetheless.

"Ten years of school, ten years of hell. I hope it will be better there." He could see his home now, and the mountain behind it. High up in the mountain, hidden by the trees, was a medium sized shrine where people used to come with sacrifices to the gods. Shinto shrines were sometimes placed in the mountains, but there were few people in town that found it worth the time to walk up the thousands of steps up to the main shrine so there was built a smaller shrine halfway up. The kids deep thoughts were interrupted as he heard a man shout.

"Young master! Get here immediately!" A man came running towards him, his green hair and red eyes made him look inhuman. He had an angry look on his face. "Terrer, uh…what are you so upset about?" The kid said. "Matteus Ranmyaku, what are you doing!? Getting in another fight. Your grandfather is furious. You should be happy you're moving out tomorrow or else you'd have at least a week of hellish training as punishment", the man looked more annoyed than angry. "Young master…I only wish you would be more careful. I'm disappointed in you. I'm sure my sister is too. Of course, lady Lamina, I am more disappointed in you. Aren't you supposed to stop the young master from doing things like this?"

The stone in the cross-shaped necklace around Matteus' neck glowed faintly and a woman's voice stated, "that is true, but babysitting our dear master is harder said than done. Not only is his skills as a shaman low class, but he can't seem to understand how to end a conflict without resorting to violence." As it was done talking the glow disappeared. "Hey! I'm not that bad at shamaning, and it's not like I don't understand how to end it without violence…I just don't trust the teachers' ability to help me. And running away is what a coward would do", Matteus pouted, making a childish face. "You do know that shamaning isn't a word…right?", Terrer said, wondering if his master were ready to leave home. "Yes, but you understood what I meant. Anyway, I'll go say goodbye to Ciel and Belle, and then I'll take my stuff and move up to the shrine. I'll stay there until I leave. I'm sure my grandfather has a lot to learn me…" Matteus took off running into the mansion to get his stuff and say goodbye. "I think my sister wishes she could say goodbye to you…"

As he entered the room where Ciel and her mother stayed, he was filled with regret. They were practicing healing on a squirrel. "Hello…I'm just here to say goodbye…" Ciel's eyes glowed with thankfulness and her mother's was almost sad. "It will be weird without you around. Well, the last few years have been a little weird. Don't worry. Neither Ciel nor I blame you. You were under a lot of stress and you didn't think she'd become a mute." Matteus look away, hiding his face and his tears. "Yes, but it-", both the women hugged him. "We love you and will stand here with open arms when you return. Please be safe. You are staying at some friends of your father so I trust that you're safe, but you have to make sure you don't get in any fights. Understand?"

Matteus nodded and gave them his farewell. Then he turned and walked away, drying a tear from his eye. He'd miss them most of everything. On the way back to Terrer, Lamina asked him if he had remembered everything. "Yes, I'm not a child, you know", he answered. "I apologize, but I am your spirit guardian. It is my duty to watch over you, no matter how hard you make it", she said. Matteus simply sighed and walked on. "I know…I'm just a little tired. And now I have to walk all the way up there."

Terrer was in deep thoughts when they returned. "You're awake right?" Matteus asked as a joke. Terrer just nodded and started walking. "Your grandfather said that I was not allowed to help you carrying your things neither up nor down the mountain." Matteus was annoyed, it had been his plan to use his servant for as long as he could, but his grandfather had foreseen it and countered his plan. As they walked up the steps, Matteus had time to think about everything and the journey ahead of him.

Standing in front of the door Matteus was shaken slightly, preparing himself for the scolding he was about to get. He reached for the handle and opened the door slowly. The strict voice of the old man reached him, "Matteus, don't hesitate. Enter at once." Matteus followed the voice's command and entered the hall; the shrine was placed on the other side. In the dark room the old monk sat in the middle of the floor, smoking on a pipe. To ordinary people it would look like the ten leaves flying around him was carried by the wind, but Matteus or any other shaman would be able to see the small shikigamis that used each leaf as their cores.

"I understand you were in another fight today.", the old man said, letting out a small smoke ring from his mouth. "Um…eh…Yes…" Matteus was able to mutter. Other than Ciel, his grandfather was the only person that was able to scare him. "I'm sorry…I should've listened to Lamina…" The old man looked at his grandchild, the strict eyes looked at him as if looking into his soul. "Matteus, I'll forgive you this once. But please beha-" "What!? Really?" Matteus interrupted. "Yes, but for now let's have our final lesson". The old man almost smiled, something Matteus hadn't seen in years.

"Before we start. Where did Terrer go?", Matteus asked. His grandfather blew another smoke ring and said, "He had business to take care of, but don't worry, he will be the one to drive you off to the train station in the morning." Matteus nodded and sat down, prepared for his next and final lecture.

"As you know, there are different classes of spirits. The lowest ranking is ghosts; they are humans that have passed away. An example would be the spirit you used to learn fighting. Then we have the seirei-class, they are nature spirits and the ghost of animals, they are generally stronger than ghost due to them being closer to the nature. An example for that would be Lamina, though…it would make more sense if she were of the next class. The last class is kami-class, they are the closest you can come to god. The only spirit of a higher rank would be the Great Spirit, the king of spirits. A good example for them would be the great elemental spirits or Lamina's father, the grim reaper", the old man preached.

"I know all this; I've heard it thousands of times. A shaman has to choose a Mochirei, a guardian spirit, which will become his or her partner. For me that would be Lamina. A shaman can fuse with a spirit by turning it into a hitodama, a spirit ball. The fusion is called a Hyoui-gatai, which means spirit fusion. When fused, the shaman can either let the spirit control his body or let the spirit share it's experiences and strengths. Both of these types of possessions are useful for learning things, like how I learned to fight. I was fused with the martial artist and trained as him, getting the movement stuck in my muscle memory. That made it easy to learn how to use it." Matteus let out a breath; this was something he had been forced to study every day the last ten years.

The grandfather smiled again, "Yes, that is correct, but there is another type of fusion." Matteus sat up quickly. "Tell me more", he said. The old man responded with a yawn, "You have to find out on your own. Do some physical exercise and practice summoning leaf shikigamis. After that go to sleep. I think you might be ready" With a frown Matteus said, "Aren't shikigamis a type of seirei-class spirits? They are spirits you summon to do work for you. They can do anything from murder to watching kids. They are pretty similar to the familiars from western world."

The old man nodded slowly and left the kid to himself. "You will grow up to be a skilled shaman, won't you?" he said to himself as he walked out to the shrine itself. "My son, I took care of him, but I fear it didn't go as well as I had hoped. I should've guessed it…after all, I didn't do a good job with you neither, Yggdrasil"

After forcing himself to do half the training he had been assigned Matteus went to bed. "Is he proud? I guess I learned the things I have to, my shikigamis are bad and I can only stay fused for a short time…I really need to become better…Both Ciel and Terrer are more skilled than me. And Ciel is barely three years older. She even started at the same time as me… I guess I could practice harder, but that is too much work…well…bed time, I'll have a long day tomorrow." He closed his eye and started thinking, he thought about all his memories and how his new life would be. After close to an hour later, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Writer: What did you think? Also, i will do my best to update more often. Possibly once a week or something...i can sadly not promise that it will be like that, but i'll try.  
Terrer: I sure hope i'll be back in a later chapter. Also you should explain why Ciel is mute.  
Writer: I might do. In a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: My new home

**Writer: Here is the new chapter. I don't have much to say this time, but i hope you enjoy the chapter. Have fun~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My new home.**

Navy was not in a good mood today, she had missed the first train and the second had been too late. She was now finally sitting down waiting for her stop. She started to run her fingers through her light brown hair. Something that usual calmed her down, it was starting to work as she noticed that some male seniors from her school were sitting across of her.

Her deep blue eyes scanned the room to see if she saw any friends. When she didn't find any she looked through again, this time noticing a boy around her age. His eyes were green, but his black hair hid his left one. He was wearing a school uniform from the same school as her, but his jacket was unbuttoned and he didn't wear a tie. His head moved and his eye was looking straight at her. It took a second, but she suddenly realized that he had noticed her, and turned away.

She heard a "Hehe" coming from him as she turned away and decided that she wouldn't look at him again. She decided that she'd read the signs that were hanging by the door. The entertainment of that was short lived, but the train was getting closer now. Not that going to school would be much more fun, but she didn't mind it. The feeling of being watched washed over her and she looked at the boy with the green eyes. He wasn't even looking in her direction. Instead he was playing on some hand held game console. She leaned back and decided to ignore the feeling.

The train arrived at its location and she walked out. It was a little foggy outside, but she could see all the way to her school. By the main gate stood two classmates, one of them Yoh Asakura, a slacker with black hair and brown eyes. His shirt was open and he was wearing no jacket, around his neck hang a bear claw necklace with four claws and he was also wearing an orange headset. The boy beside him was Manta Oyamada, a very short bookworm with dark blonde hair. The weird boy from the train was already by them. His neck turned as he passed Yoh and was looking at him for half a second. Did they know each other? No then they'd probably greet each other. But then again, Yoh was a little weird himself. The day he appeared Manta had claimed him to talk with ghosts. She would have to look into that. She noticed the time and rushed to school. She had forgotten she was late.

When she got to class she was surprised to see that the teacher had yet to arrive so she sat down and talked to some classmates. They were talking about some weird accidents that had happened around here lately. "I saw it, I saw the statue jumping towards someone", said one of the girls. "Its just some kind of practical joke", said another. "Yeah, it's probably set up by that gang that beat up Manta in the cemetery."

This time it was a boy that talked. "Did you hear about them? Rumor says that they have broken into an old abandoned house and is staying there", the second girl stated. The boy smiled and said, "Yes, it's true. A friend and I used to break in there to drink. We stopped as soon as we heard it had been bought by-" The class became silent as the teacher entered. He left the door open, which was weird since he always scolded people for forgetting. The teacher, their homeroom teacher, was a tall man with light black, almost gray, hair and brown eyes. He took his place by the desk and said, "Good morning, today we have a new student. You can come in now."

A boy walked in and closed the door, as he turned and looked at the class Navy recognized him. It was the boy from the train. He looked at them with a cold and uninterested face. "Would you like to tell us your name?", the teacher asked smiling at the boy. The boy looked at him, then back at the crowd and said, "I am Matteus Ranmyaku, pleased to make your acquaintance", followed by a bow. His eye scanned the room, looking at each of his new classmates. The only ones he stopped at for more than a millisecond was Navy and Yoh. "Where is my seat?", he asked the teacher, who answered, "Over there, by the guy listening to music." Yoh stood up, "Hey I wasn't listening to music right now." He looked at Matteus and said, "I am Yoh, Yoh Asakura. Nice to meet you."

The teacher sighed and looked at Navy, "Navy, why don't you help Yoh, show Matteus around." "Fine I guess" she smiled. The rest of the day Yoh and Navy was showing Matteus around at school, they didn't have any important classes so the teachers let them skip the rest of today's classes. He didn't show any interest in anything they had to show. Neither Navy nor Yoh gave any sign of giving up, but in the end there was nothing more to do and they all split up and went home. School had already ended and they were all sleepy. Yoh met up with Manta, and Navy went off by herself.

"Well, the day could've been worse. I should get going. Shouldn't keep them waiting", Matteus said before walking in the direction of the train. "Yoh Asakura. I've heard about the Asakura family. Then I guess that was his guardian spirit. I wonder if they'll join my little game." He walked slowly on purpose so that he wouldn't meet Navy on the train. "They both were smiling too much", he said to himself.

"But still to meet another shaman on our first day. This is great. Maybe you could train together with him. And I'm sure you'll get closer to both him and Navy", Lamina said, trying to cheer up her master. "Hm? A cemetery. I wonder if there could be any interesting ghosts there", Matteus said and walked to the gate and looked into it. On the hill there was a tree, under the tree sat a boy. "Another shaman maybe? …No, it's Yoh. I'll have a look at him later, but I can't take that smiling anymore today."

The train was about to leave and he was barely able to get on it. He could see Navy, but she was standing far away, not looking like she had noticed him. She was talking with some classmates. "Wonder what they are talking about", Matteus whispered to his necklace. From inside the necklace, Lamina answered, "Well they just got a new boy in class and she spent the whole day with him. It wouldn't surprise me if it is you they are talking about.

Matteus looked at them, they were looking like they had fun. He felt a pain in his heart. Was he jealous of them? If so, why had he been pushing them away the whole time? Was he scared of being hurt? Yes, that was it. Friends would only serve to hurt him. They'd betray him and make fun of him behind his back. Humans were like that. Why did they have to exist?

He stepped out of the train and walked toward the house he was staying at when he heard a scream and laughter. The scream didn't sound like it came from a human, but rather a small animal, like a cat or something. He rushed around the corner and into the alley, where the sound had come from, where he found a bunch of men tormenting a black cat. They made loud noises and threw rocks and junk at it. Matteus filled with rage walked a few step towards them.

One of the guys turned to him and said, "What do you want? Maybe you want to join us in defeating the beast?" His smile soon faded as Matteus punched him in the guts with a force that few kids his size was able to use. The guy stumbles backwards and fell to the ground crying. "Hurting a poor cat. Guys like you aren't worth the air you're breathing", Matteus said. His voice was filled with rage.

"Oh, is the little school boy going to set us straight. I'm so scar-" The guy that said that was interrupted by his front teeth hitting the back of his throat as the other rushed at Matteus. They were many, but Matteus was an experienced fighter who had edged the movements of a master martial artist into his muscle memories. It was not like any wound he'd gotten the last few years came from anything else than holding himself back so he didn't get in too much trouble. He usually let the ones he were fighting hit him a few times, but this time he was angry.

"You're lucky I didn't have a sword or a knife", he spat as he walked over to the cat. It didn't seem scared. The cat had pink eyes and a bell hanging in its ear. "Yo, I'm going to take you away from these rotten things", he said smiling at the cat, a faint smile, but a smile nonetheless.

He carried the cat not too far away in case it lived close to here. "Can you find your owner from here?" The cat shook its head as if saying no. "Stupid question, but do you understand me?" The cat nodded. "Are you male?" The cat shook its head again and Matt lifted her up. "You are correct. I guess that means you understand me", Matteus' voice sounded surprised. "And you even nod or shake your head. That is cool."

"Hehe, you know, I always wanted a pet. Sadly I was never able too… A cat like you'd be nice. Or maybe a big loyal dog that could chase the bullies away…before I went too far…" He sighed and continued; " You've already seen me angry so you should get what I mean…" She nodded and purred, pressing herself against his leg. "No problem, those assholes deserved it", his voice was still a little angry, but the cat seemed to feel safe around him.

"I should get going. And so should you. I think I read somewhere that cats always find the way home", he said with a smile. "Just make sure to avoid that trash" He walked on, not noticing that the cat followed. He started thinking of home, would he miss it. No, but he'd miss Ciel and the other inhabitants. He might even miss his grandfather. He was so deep in his thoughts that he was about to walk out into the streets with a car headed straight in his direction.

The cat jumped onto his leg and put her claws into it. Matteus got back to the real world and jumped back in the last second. He looked at the cat; his eye was both thankful and annoyed. "You couldn't have found a better way to do it. Your claws are sharp." He got nothing but a self-satisfied "mew" in return. He laughed and smiled at her, "Thank you, but you should get home now. And I should get to my new home." The cat shook her head.

"What do you mean?", Matteus was a little surprised. The cat smiled and looked into his eye. It was like Matteus understood what it wanted. "No way! It's not my house and I can't take you there. Not without hearing what they have to say", he replied. "And even then, why do you want to come with me, because I can protect you? I won't be around constantly and it's not like I have any experience with cats… Huh, yes, I always wanted one… Uh…fine, I'll ask once I get there. Do you have a name?" The cat nodded and smiled, happy about her new master. And a name appeared in Matteus' mind. "Asuka?" The cat nodded, even happier this time. She purred and pressed her body against his leg.

"Well, Asuka, let's go and check if you can live with me", he said before mumbling to himself, "How did I know that name…?" He continued walking in the direction he was heading. He was feeling a little better now. Even if he couldn't keep Asuka, he would help her find a place to stay. As he reached the address he was given, he saw a small, white house and smiled to himself. "I'm going to live here. Hehe, this is my new home."

* * *

**Writer: So what did you think? I hope it was fun.  
Asuka: Mew~  
Writer: Aww~ Cute kitten *hugs her tightly and get's clawed up* OW!  
Matteus: See you later.**


	4. Chapter 3: Hello again

**Writer: Welcome to a new chapter of Phantom stars. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hello again.**

A blue-eyed man with dark brown hair was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book. His name was Azul Mar and he was in the middle of a very interesting paragraph when the doorbell rung. "I'll take it", his daughter, who had just returned from school, shouted. Azul answered, "No, it would be best if I did it this time."

He put away the book and walked to the door. The person outside was the person he was waiting for, Matteus Ranmyaku. "Hello, you must be Yggdrasil's son", Azul said with a smile. Matteus answered, "I am. You must be mister Mar. Pleased to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay." Azul smiled and noticed the black shade at Matteus' feet. "Is that little kitten yours?", he asked. Matteus sighed and answered, "Yes and no. She has no master and wishes to live with me. Is that fine?"

"I don't mind, but we should listen to my daughter's opinion. I doubt she'd be against it, but just to be on the safe side", Azul was smiling. "A daughter?", Matteus said, and was answered by, "Yes, she should be your age, 16 right?" It couldn't be. The smiling and the similar looks, was this? At the same time Matteus heard someone come down the stairs and a familiar voice said his name, "Matteus? What are you doing here?" Azul laughed and said, "I see you two have already met. That is good. Well, Matteus, this is my daughter. Navy Mar."

After some talk and greeting Matteus learned that Azul and his father had been close friends when they were their age, and that Matteus' father had always been the one that was best at everything. Matteus listened to every word with an interest that had Navy worried. His expression and voice was completely different from back when she had shown him around at school. Maybe it was because they were talking about his father.

After a while Matteus' luggage arrived and he was shown up to the room that would be his. "My brother used to sleep here, but he moved out a few years ago", Navy said. She was smiling and acting kindly the whole time while showing Matt different things in the house. Her constant kindness and happiness both annoyed him and made him happy. She somehow reminded him of home.

He didn't think about it, but he should've asked her to leave before he had started unpacking because he had packed a lot of weird things. After unpacking a bunch of clothes and books he started finding weirder stuff in his bag like a small shrine, knives, several shamanic tools and last, but far from least, a katana.

Navy took a step back as she saw the sword. "What are you doing with such a dangerous weapon?", she said hesitantly. "It's just an ornament". Matteus lied because he knew it was easier than trying to explain to her everything about shamans and the event that would soon happen in all of Tokyo, the real reason he had come here. To be honest he knew little about it himself but what his grandfather and Terrer had told him. Which sadly were too little. He couldn't wait for it to start so he could find out more.

"An ornament? Is it still sharp?", Navy asked. Her voice was a little more secure. She made it obvious that she trusted Matteus. He sighed, picked it up and said, "Stand back and I'll show you something." Navy ran over to the wall as Matteus unsheathed the sword in a traditional manner. He made it obvious that he knew how to handle a sword.

"My sword skills are great. Too bad my shaman skills aren't as good", he thought for himself, showing Navy some complicated movements that would have little use in a real fight. He knew they weren't good for fighting, but they were perfect for showing off. This really was his ace. Maybe he should check if the school had a kendo club. No, joining a club would only leave him open for more betrayal. He'd rather stay alone.

Matteus sheathed the sword and said, "Hope you liked the little show. That was the only time you'll see it." Navy, amazed by his sword art, replied, "Thank you it was great. I hope you'll show me again. You should join the kendo club." Before he was able to answer, she had noticed Asuka that had entered the room. "We need to get her a cat bed and a litter box. She will of course stay in this room with you. She is your cat after all", she said. Matteus sighed happily, thankful that he had gotten to keep her. He almost sounded happy when he said, "Yes, I'll use some of the money I got with me."

Asuka mewed happily and sat down by his bed while Navy noticed that there was something else in Matteus' bags. "Is that…? Video games and manga! You've seemed so serious up 'til now. I guess you are a teenage boy after all. I wonder." She looked at the books from earlier and yes, most of them was actually fantasy novels. Matteus wasn't all work and no fun as she had originally thought.

Happy from the discovery she didn't mind being forcefully thrown out of the room. Matteus however sat down on the bed thinking for himself for a long while. He barely noticed that Asuka had jumped into his lap where she was now sleeping calmly. This cheered him up a little and he decided that he'd use tomorrow, which was a Saturday, on looking for cat equipment.

The day went by and Matteus ate dinner with Navy and Azul. It didn't seem like anyone else lived in the house. Matteus preferred it that way. The less people he lived with the less people he had to talk to every day. They were talking about everything and nothing. Matteus was asked about his home, and Navy was surprised to find out that her guest lived in a mansion. Their little house must feel so small for someone like Matteus. In reality, Matteus preferred the smaller house as it was easier to find your way around and there weren't any useless space everywhere.

The night started creeping in, and the day bid it's farewell as Matteus were brushing his teeth in front of a mirror in the bathroom. Asuka was nuzzling his leg and Lamina was resting in the necklace. She had been on guard the whole day in case of evil spirits or another shaman. After his teeths were brushed more than necessary he walked back to his room and layed down in his bed. Even though this place was new and different he still fell asleep fast, faster than he'd expect.

The next day he headed out directly after breakfast. Navy offered to join him, but he wanted to go alone. Asuka, however, was allowed to follow him. The cat bed was after all meant for her, and Matteus wouldn't mind company, as long as it wasn't another human. "There are more humans here in Tokyo, a lot more, but at least I don't have to know everyone like home. The village I come from is small and since my grandfather is the master of the shrine and the local priest and shaman, I have to know and meet all kinds of people. Most of them only look greedy to me", he said to the cat as they were walking towards the train.

As he walked down the road, he saw Yoh and another classmate. They were walking and talking, friends hanging around in the city. "I wonder how that feels…", he said to himself with a voice filled with boredom. Lamina answered, "Yes, it would be interesting if you got a friend and tried it out for yourself." "What? No way, friends only serve to make you feel stronger until they betray you in the end. We've learned that." Lamina didn't answer.

Matteus sighed as he moved on. He saw a pet shop in the distance, but a boy captured his eyes. The boy looked like he was about his own age. His face was cold and evil and his black hair had a spike on the back. His yellow eyes gazed coldly over the people around him. He was wearing a school uniform that was made out of a yellow jacket, a white shirt and a black pair of shorts.

What were so special about the boy weren't his cold eyes or evil face, but rather the person beside him. It was a man wearing armor. If Matteus' memory served him well, the armor was a Chinese one from about 500 years ago. Not only was the man wearing the ancient armor but he was also floating above the ground and Matteus could bet he saw a man walk through him. This was a ghost, a lesser spirit that was created by the soul of a human that hadn't moved on.

"Bason, where do you suppose I can find the samurai spirit?", the boy asked his spirit, who answered, "I'm sorry lord Ren, but we seems to have lost track of them." A samurai spirit? Matteus had overheard them talking and wondered who this spirit might be. Did he belong to another shaman? This Bason had said that they had lost track of them." The only other shaman he knew was Yoh, even before he looked at him. He had been able to sense that Yoh was not a normal person. If this samurai spirit was Yoh's mochirei then would he really be worth becoming his ally.

Lamina must've heard Matteus' thought because she whispered, "Anyone that can help you become better is worth allying. I would however advice you not to get close to this Ren person. I don't feel good about him and I can sense a blade on him, just not what kind. It's well hidden though." Matteus had already realized that Ren held a hidden weapon, but unlike Lamina he knew what it was.

Before he had met Lamina, he was one time, training outside the shrine when his grandfather had visitors. He entered the shrine to see a young boy pointing a foldable kwan dao, a Chinese spear like weapon with a sword at the end, at his grandfather. The boy shouted angrily, but had after a while been convinced by his companions to calm down. They left not a step further to their goal. Matteus was sure that Ren and that boy was the same person.

Matteus felt Asuka nuzzle his leg, bringing him back to reality. "Sorry, I just got a little caught up in my memories", he excused. Right now he was supposed to buy cat stuff for Asuka. He walked to the pet store he had seen. "Wait outside and don't wander too far, 'kay?" Lamina was happy to see her master care for someone else, but she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Ren, she had a bad feeling about him and Bason. Did Matteus feel it too?

Inside the pet store Matteus was as lost as you can be in a small store. He looked at some cat toys that he thought looked interesting, but would she really need a toy mouse. He decided to only buy the necessary stuff, but noticed a collar that he liked. And it was a cat collar. It was red and green and had a bell hanging from it. "What do you think Lamina? Would this look good on her?", Matteus whispered to his spirit. Lamina replied, "It's up to you, but it'd definitely feel like you."

Matteus paid the clerk and left the store. As he exited the store Asuka jumped up and nuzzled his legs. He walked on and crashed into Navy. They both regained balance very quickly and with a smile Navy said, "Hello again. I was worried you'd get lost." Matteus sighed. "I guess I can let you follow me home", he said with little effort to hide his annoyance.

Halfway to the train they heard a loud boom. "Navy, take Asuka and get out of here!", Matteus shouted, running off in the direction of the explosion. He felt that something was terribly wrong. "Hey! Matteus…please be safe." She stood there for a few seconds, keeping herself from running after him. She sighed and turned around. "Just don't get hurt. I want to get to know you." She walked towards the train.

Matteus was running all he could. He knew that a certain shaman was involved in this somehow. He reached a café. Outside the café the punks that had bullied Asuka were lying on the ground, beat up. What was more eye-catching, was the burning two halves of a car that were lying. "Im-impossible, did that boy cut a car in two. N-no, it can't be", one of the people standing around it said. Ren stood in front of Yoh. He had removed his jacket and revealed his kwan dao. He looked Yoh straight into his eyes and said, "Enough talk headphone boy. Give me your samurai spirit!"

* * *

**Writer: Hope you enjoyed it.  
Asuka: You could've left out the please be safe part. It's embarasing...**


	5. Chapter 4: Shaman vs Shaman

**Writer: Two chapters in a day. Well, this one is shorter than the ordinary ones. Still longer than the prologue and i kinda had to end it where i did. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shaman vs. shaman**

"I am the person who will become king of shamans, who will purify this world." Ren said to the boy standing in front of him. He then continued, "To that end, I need many strong spirits." "K-king of shamans?", Manta muttered, scared for his life. The ghostly samurai beside him, was shocked by Ren's statement and loudly asked, "purify the world!?" Ren simply stared at Yoh and said, "Enough talk, headphone boy. Give me your samurai spirit!"

Yoh just looked at him without a hint of fear and said, "No." Manta, the samurai and Ren was all shocked by the quick response and said a sychronised, "What!?" Yoh then explained, "To start with, who the hell are you? I've got no idea what you're on about! You start fights with people, and then all of a sudden you tell me to give you Amidamaru!?" Ren smirked and asked, "Would you prefer if I said please?"

Matteus who had just arrived to the scene decided to step back and observe what they were doing. No matter what happened next he could learn more about shamans and maybe about these two possible rivals of his. "No! Amidamaru is my friend! You can't just treat him like some object!" Yoh was clenching his fist as he nearly shouted at Ren. Neither Manta nor Amidamaru had seen him like this before.

Ren was shocked to say the least and asked, "Friend…?" "A close friend. If you want to borrow his strength, then you can be our friend as well", Yoh said. He didn't like Ren, but had decided to give him a chance. Ren smirked and broke into laughter. "Friend with a spirit?! You really think he is your friend! Im shocked!" Yoh, who had been serious was confused and asked, "Uh, what's so funny?"

Ren collected himself, smirked and said, "What isn't? To us shamans, spirits are simply tools from which we can draw power. Don't you think it's stupid to feel friendship towards a tool?" The statement angered Yoh. He glared at Ren. "Tools?" Ren noticed the glare. "What's with that look? I'm simply stating the truth."

On the other side of the café window Manta was scared out of his mind. "This doesn't look good. Another shaman turns up and now they're suddenly glaring at each other. On top of that, what on earth is that Ren guy thinking, carrying a weapon in public like that? What's going to happen!?"

"Hmph. Anyhow, a shaman that doesn't know about the king of shamas, no matter how strong his spirit may be, is nothing but an amateur." Ren had taken a step towards Yoh. Bason made his great appearance and Ren stated, "You don't deserve that spirit. Strong spirits like that should be mine. Bason was standing behind Ren, the armored giant had taken a pose similar to Ren and was standing the great and powerful. "If you won't give it to me…then I'll have to take it by force." He charged towards Yoh shouting, "Go Bason! First destroy that spirit's master!"

Manta screamed, "Destroy?! He's going to kill him!?" "Of course! It is easy to take a lost spirit that has been separated from its owner." Yoh had found an iron pole about the size of a katana and looked down at it. Anger had painted his face dark. "Did you do the same to the guy behind you, to turn him into a fighting machine? I don't really know how good you are…" His hands were shaking as he picked the iron pole up. "…But I cannot forgive someone who only sees spirits as tools! Amidamaru!" "I'm here!", the spirit answered, sharing his master's rage.

"You heard him right? Let's teach him a lesson! Show him he is wrong!", You shouted as he charged towards Ren and Bason. Ren gave them a creepy grin and exclaimed, "Haha! You finally came out, samurai! Im excited! Soon you'll be mine!" Yoh and Ren took their poses and shouted hyou-gattai as the spirits went into hitodama mode, where they took the form of a spiritball, which their respective master put into their own chest. "Do you guys really plan on fighting!?", Manta shouted, scared completely out of his mind.

Ren jumped up in the air and prepared to slash Yoh who took the stance of a samurai about to unsheathe his sword, holding the iron pole as if it was the sword. A samurai versus a Chinese warrior, never before had such a battle taken place. "Shaman…", Manta muttered. "They have such battles which cross over both eras and national borders."

Yoh and Ren crashed together and quickly jumped away from eachother. Ren, who quickly regained his footing attacked with a wild flurry of blows. Yoh was barely able to dodge it and swinged his pole horizontally. Ren ducked bellow it and got ready for his net attack as Manta shouted, "Please stop! Think about what you're doing" Bason answered, through Ren, "Don't hinder lord Ren", and swung his kwan dao vertically shouting, "Chuuka Zanmai!"

"That technique!", Manta shouted, thinking back at the car. "It's no good Amidamaru! If you can't dodge it, he'll be cut in two! But he's off balance…" Yoh started moving weirdly saying, "Then how about this?" He swung his sword diagonally and hit the spear not far behind the blade, sending it to the side. "If we can't dodge it then we'll deflect it!"

The bladed end of the spear was sent to the side and cut a lamppost. Manta, surprised as ever was able to shout, "He…he did it!" Ren, maybe even more surprised than Manta thought for himself, "What…he simply brushed that attack aside! What speed and precision!" He started laughing and spinning his spear above his head as he shouted, "As I thought, you really are worthy! I want you more and more, Amidamaru! That was just a test, now im serious!"

He ran towards Yoh, ready to strike. He said, Amidamaru! Without a doubt, you are much stronger than Bason. But you can't win if you are fused with that kid. You've already you've, right? That boy can only use about 10% of your power." Only ten? Amidamru, Manta, Yoh and even Matteus was all surprised by this sentence.

"Look well! This is the true power of a true shaman!", Ren shouted from the top of his lungs. It all happened in split second. "100% acceptance, Chuuka Zanmai!" and then it was over. Before the eyes of Matteus and Manta, they saw Yoh. He dropped the pole and fell backwards as Ren, covered in blood started talking. "Fufufu…The ability to draw 100% of a spirits power back into this world. You need a strong mind to master this." His face looked murderous, yet happy as he licked some of Yoh's blood of his face. "You and I are in different leagues. Amidamaru is now mine."

* * *

**Writer: Hope you enjoyed the chapter~  
Matteus: Why did you kill off Yoh?  
Writer: There is a reason for everything. Wait and see next week, i think. Bye~**


End file.
